


Fractured Flower

by Bluwulf0248



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwulf0248/pseuds/Bluwulf0248
Summary: one day the Akatsuki end up in our world, as kittens, in the care of a young woman named Nix. it doesn't take long for the kittens to grow fond of the kind girl but it quickly becomes clear that Nix is quickly breaking. Can the Akatsuki, a gang of murderers who have never had to care for someone else, save her before she shatters apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please let me know!  
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

 

"ouch, dammit! You're stepping on my tail!"  
"Move then, I can't hardly fucking breath!"  
"Tobi is being smashed!"  
"Shut it Tobi!"  
"Everyone. Shut up and stop moving,"  
Several more grumbles sounded but everyone obeyed reluctantly.  
"Leader, if I may ask, why are we cats?" A small midnight black cat asked a ginger cat, tail curling around small paws.  
The ginger cat glanced at the lavender coloured cat beside him who gave a small shrug.  
"I'm, not sure. There was an old scroll that I discovered early in an old part of the library, but I didn't sense any traps before I opened it. And it was blank. I remember setting it on the desk before feeling a pulling sensation," he admitted after a moment.  
"I felt something similar, right before losing consciousness," a small, slender cat with blood red fur said, brown eyes narrowing in thought.  
Before anything else could be said, a loud, ominous rumble was heard outside the large box they were in before a torrent of rain came instantly soaking the Akatsuki turned kittens to the bone.  
Loud meows filled the alley as the criminals voiced their displeasure.  
"Dammit! Can this get any fucking worse!" A silvery kitten yowled.  
"Careful, Hidan. That's just tempting fate," a large blue-grey kitten said, a grin revealing sharp teeth.  
Before the irate kitten could make a scathing reply, the box they were trapped inside jolted as something bumped it from outside.  
Everyone froze as a significantly larger animal peered over the top of the box. Dark intelligent eyes stared at them before the black furred creatures muzzle crinkled and a long pink tongue looked out as the animal seemed to smile, making excited yipping sounds.  
A large brown kitten batted the silver one over the head.  
"You idiot," it hissed.  
"That hurt! Dammit kakuzu!" Hidan screeched.  
The other animal leaned further in and hidan jumped.  
"Ah shit, it's gonna eat us!" He whimpered, swiping at the nose as it descended.  
The animal yelped and jerked back, whimpering and pacing outside the box, pain battling its curiosity of the contents of the box.  
Before the animal could stick its head back inside a young female voice called out loudly.  
"Darn dog! Get outta here! You're gonna get caught!" the young woman said crossly, crossing the street and giving the kittens inside the box their first glimpse of their savior.  
A young woman, no older than twenty, with long rich brown hair and light blue eyes peered over the top of the box and surprise widened her eyes before she sighed heavily, looking up to the heavens in mock agony.  
"Why me, what did I do to deserve this?" she asked, before looking back down and shutting her umbrella. Squatting down, she got her hands beneath the box and with a small grunt stood up, staggering at the weight.  
"I'm glad I found you outside my place and not at the station. You guys are too heavy to carry very far," she panted, breathless.  
The akatsuki members, stiffened and tried to keep from bumping into each other.  
"Where is she taking us?" Sasori asked, trying to keep from hissing when Deidara landed on his tail.  
"I don't know," Pein said, tense.  
After a few moments the rain suddenly came to a stop as she stepped through a door into a dark, warm house.  
Panting, she set the box down onto the ground carefully and knelt down beside it, reaching inside and beginning to lift the kittens out one at a time.  
Itachi watched the girl carefully, noting the way she flinched as she lifted kisame, Kakuzu, and Zetsu out of the box. His eyes narrowed when her sleeve rode up and he caught sight of several strange scars starting at her wrist and disappearing under her sleeves.  
Once she had all the kittens out she looked them over.  
"Well kittens. I guess this is your new home. I'm exhausted so i'll come up with your names tomorrow. I'm going to sleep so you can wander the house but please don't break anything. I can't afford to be fixing stuff all the time," she said, rubbing a hand over her face tiredly.  
She climbed to her feet slowly and started to make her way up the stairs. The kittens shared a look before following after her. She collapsed onto her bed, not bothering to change and removing a belt and odd shaped device from her belt, draping it on her headboard and laying a small rectangular device on the nightstand before easing under the covers when several low meows caught her attention. She looked up to see the kittens peering around the side of her door. She gave a small smile and waved halfheartedly.  
"Fine, yah can sleep in here if yah want, Imma sleep," she mumbled, eyes closing as she yawned.  
The kittens looked between each other before entering the room cautiously and jumping onto the bed, situating themselves around the half asleep girl.  
"Heh, g'night," she murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

 

Later in the night the kittens were awakened to the sound of their new caretaker's whimpers and restless tossing.  
Kakuzu and Zetsu, jumped up and moved back before they could be hit in the face by a stray limb.  
"What's wrong with her, hm?" Deidara asked, joining the others at the foot of the bed as he watched the girl writhe in the bed, clearly caught in a nightmare.  
Before any responses could come, the girl lurched upright with a breathless scream. Her eyes looked around wildly before falling on the kittens watching her.  
"just a dream. Only a dream," she whispered, a choked sob distorting the words as she wrapped her arms around her knees, head falling forward and rocked back and forth, breathing heavily.  
She started when a small furry body rubbed against her forehead, a tiny meow reaching her ears. She looked up to see the smallest of the kittens, peering up at her, paws on her knees as he began to purr, rubbing his black furry head against her hands.  
She gave a laugh that sounded more like a sob and picked the kitten up, cradling him to her chest and nuzzling her face into his soft fur.  
"Thanks little one," she whispered, looking into mix matched eyes and an orange face.  
She looked up when several weights landed on her lap and around her legs. the rest of the kittens were gathered around her, looking casual but glancing at her from the corner of their eyes. She smiled even as tears filled her eyes again.  
A white kitten gave a yowl and his fur puffed up when he saw her tears.  
"What the hell? Why is she crying again?" hidan squawked, distress making his fur puff up.  
He was interrupted when the girl bent forward and gently embraced the kittens as best she could.  
"Thank you, all of you, so much," she whispered.  
Taking a deep breath, she sat up and wiped her eyes. Glancing at the rectangular device she grimaced then shrugged.  
"Still early but I'm not gonna be going back to sleep, so might as well get up, get you fellas food and name you," she said, shoving the covers back and getting up.  
Entering the kitchen, she began digging through the fridge, pulling out several containers of shredded chicken, ham and bacon. Grabbing four large saucer like bowls she filled two with the meat concoction, one with milk, and the last with water.  
She turned to smile at the kittens who were watching her carefully from the doorway and beckoned them forward.  
"Alright, come eat little ones," she said, standing and heading to the coffee pot on the counter and turning it on. Grabbing a mug, she turned around in time to see the kittens gather around the two food bowls and begin eating enthusiastically. She smiled and grabbed the now full pot and poured herself a cup. Carrying it to the table, she set it on the chair before settling on the ground, watching them quietly.  
When the saucers were empty they crowded around her again and she stroked them gently, smiling slightly.  
"Well, time for names," she said, picking up the smallest kitten first, remembering the way he'd been the first to comfort her.  
"Hmm, how about Hallow. You're orange and black, like Halloween," she said. Kissing his head once, she set him down and picked up the next.  
Deidara eyed the girl nervously, hoping he wouldn't get a dumb name. She studied him for several seconds before saying "Soleil. It means sun in French, I think it fits you, you're fur is almost yellow. "  
Deidara sat, feeling satisfied, it was a strange name, but not girly, which was all he cared about.  
She picked up Konan next, smiling when the kitten watched her calmly, bright amber eyes meeting hers without fear. "Hmm, what to call you, little miss, you're a beauty, aren't you?" she said softly, taking in the purple-greyish colored fur.  
Konan resisted the urge to preen proudly. Living with all men meant the only comments made on her appearance tended to be lewd so it was nice hearing someone compliment her.  
" I'll call you Flicka, it means pretty girl," the girl said, setting the female down gently and picking up Itachi.  
"I'm going to call you shadow," she said, setting him down after petting him for a moment or two. She picked up Hidan next and smiled when he flattened his ears in displeasure.  
"Sorry boy, I'll put you down in a moment. I'm gonna call you Ice, since You're pure white," she said, setting him down carefully before picking up Sasori.  
She studied him for several seconds, making the blood red kitten impatient and he squirmed in annoyance.  
"Sorry, sorry," she murmured, " I'll call you Rosu, which means red. not very creative, I know," she said, smiling sheepishly and putting him down.  
She picked up Pein next and he stared at her seriously, grey ringed eyes studying her seriously.  
"Handsome," she murmured, " I'll call you Siva, because of your grey eyes." she said setting him down. She picked Zetsu up next with a little wince, and rested him on her lap.  
"You, young sir, are the oddest colored cat i've ever seen. I'm going to call you Domino," she said, stroking him gently before sliding him off her lap. She reached out as though to pick up Kisame, but hesitated then sighed and stroked him instead.  
"Sorry, you're a little too heavy for me to lift, sorry youngster," she said, sounding regretful. "I'm gonna call you Cien, which means Blue," she said, smiling in amusement. "For obvious reasons," she said, laughing.  
She turned to Kakuzu last and studied him carefully, stroking him absentmindedly. "Hmm, how about Cub? You remind me of a Brown Bear and a cub is a baby bear, so yeah...Cub," she said.  
Naming done, she stood up with a bit of difficulty, rinsing her mug and putting it in the dishwasher, adding the two food saucers and milk saucer, before refilling the water saucer. She was just finishing up when the rectangular device on the table suddenly lit up and began beeping loudly. Jumping in surprise she grabbed it and to the amazement of the kittens on the floor, put it to her ear and began speaking in it.  
"This is Nix, what? it's my day off," she snapped. A voice on the other end had her paling and she ran out of the room to her bedroom, slamming the door shut and beginning to get changed. She attached the gun and the belt it was on around her waist and pulled the door open, still talking as she pulled her long hair into a ponytail.  
"I'm leaving now, I'll meet you there, wait! My damn car is getting fixed, i'm gonna need a ride," she spoke hurriedly, now ignoring the kittens, who were watching her with baffled expressions.  
She hung up as she opened the front door, calling back at her new kittens. "Sorry little ones! I have to go, be good, please!" with that, the door shut and she was gone.  
The kittens looked at each other in confusion.  
"What was that, hm?" Deidara asked.  
Since no one knew, they split up to explore the house and wait for the girl to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, let me know!

Chapter 3

 

the akatsuki stood still for several seconds, staring at the door where their savior had rushed through.  
"What happened, hm?" Deidara asked after a bit, sounding baffled.  
Pein shrugged, "while she is out, split up and search the house for any clue as to where we are," he ordered.  
Everyone nodded and split off into their usual pairs. Itachi hesitated but decided to keep his discovery to himself until he had a better understanding of the situation.  
The hours passed slowly as the small house was all but bare. Aside from the clothes in her closet and some cosmetics in the bathroom the house seemed almost abandoned.  
Half of the members curled up on the couch while the others claimed the chair, all watching the front door intently.  
"This is so damn boring!" Hidan growled after a while.  
Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi all nodded in agreement. The others didn't respond but had to agree.  
Finally, as the sun began to set, the front door unlocked with a soft click and their mystery keeper entered slowly, a large leather case around her shoulder and a box in her arms.  
Tobi instantly jumped off of the chair with an excited yell and pranced up to her, rearing back to paw at her legs.  
Exhausted eyes looked down at the energetic kitten before a soft but warm smile tilted her lips upward.  
"Hey Hollow," she greeted, entering the living room and setting both box and bag down before scooping the smallest kitten into her arms and walking to the kitchen to fix some food for her furry guests.  
As they ate, she made a pot of coffee before going back into the living room, steaming cup in hand.  
Sitting on the floor, she set the cup down before turning and emptying the box and bag of their contents.  
Curious, the kittens wandered back into the living room to see her separating picture into two piles.  
On the left pile were pictures of girls, ranging in age from five to early twenties. There were no similarities between each picture, all different color skin,hair, and eyes. The pile on the right was similar except all the girls had a large red x drawn through them. They were also clearly dead.  
"Sempai? Where are the girls eyelids, and hands? Tobi asked, sounding disturbed.  
"Shut it tobi, un," deidara answered absently.  
The sound of papers rustling furiously as the girl muttered to herself, drew the Akatsuki members attention for a moment until they looked down at the papers and pictures.  
"What is she doing?" Sasori asked after a bit, completely confused as he tried and failed to follow the random mumbles as he studied the disturbing pictures.  
After several hours the kittens were startled awake by the girl running around and shouting something into a phone.  
Before they realized what was happening, she had run through the front door.  
The group of kittens watched it click shut behind her.  
"That's the second time that's happened," deidara stated thoughtfully.  
Sasori hit him on the head with a red paw.  
"Now what?" Hidan asked.  
"We wait, again," pein said with a tiny sigh.  
finally, as the first rays of sun began poking above the horizen, the door opened and the girl stumbled through, looking deathly pale. Ten pairs of eyes widened at the dry blood covering the sleeves of her jacket, several parts of her clothes and shoes, which were kicked off before she stumbled past them, walking unsteadily down the hallway.  
A door opened and moments later vomiting could be heard coming from the bathroom.  
Worried, konan went down the hall, peering in the doorway cautiously. Her heart ached at the sight that greeted her.  
Their mysterious keeper was curled up on the floor beside the toilet, weeping brokenly. She krept inside, noticing the rest of the akatsuki was behind her, at the door. She mewowed quietly, trying to keep from startling her.  
The young woman looked up, and seeing konan by her leg, she scooped her up with a little sob and buried her face in the kitten's soft fur.  
Konan started, surprised before relaxing and letting the distraught girl cry.  
"My fault. All my fault, all dead, I was too late, and they all died," she kept whispering over and over brokenly.  
Konan hadnt felt so hopeless in a long time. Meowing, she wiggled loose, then, graspingvthe bloody sleeve in her teeth she tugged, after several minutes the girl realized and began stripling, turning on the shower. Konan glared threatenly at the males who wisely turned around.  
Once she was clean, she stumbled to her room, changed into sleeping clothes, and collapsed on her bed, burrowing under the covers and curling into a tiny ball.  
The kittens jumped onto the bed and settled around her protectively, konan, sliding beneath the covers to curl into her chest, felt relieved when arms wrapped around her and the girl's breathing slowed, signaling she'd fallen asleep.


End file.
